


The Unbending Blade of Hornburg (NSFW Fanart)

by Postal_Ninja



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Full-Frontal Fanart, Hung Like a Hero, Male Nude, Naked Olberic, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: I drew a nude pencil sketch of Olberic, because... well, why not?(Reposted once I figured out how to make the image actually show up)
Kudos: 5





	The Unbending Blade of Hornburg (NSFW Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there any anatomical anomalies. I haven't drawn much in the last decade or so, and muscular men are not something I have much experience drawing. But I got inspired by Octopath to make some fanart, and I'm quite happy with how this turned out! He's looking pretty hot, if I do say so myself ;)


End file.
